Stealing the Sun's Heart
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: Skylar Rocaine is a demigod... duh. She goes on a quest with her best friend/secret crush Will Solace... But will they ever be more? Will Solace/OC Rated T for language...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: K so this is my first story so no flames please! So it's about Will Solace and an OC and blah blah blah. I'll get on with the story now. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Yea I don't own PJO or HoO… It sucks… But I'm working on it! I do own the story plot though so YAY!**

"Oh come now, don't run," the voice hissed. I obviously didn't listen and kept running from… from whatever that thing was. It was still dark out and the only noises were the sounds of my heavy breathing and the slishing sound of whatever was chasing me.

I turned into an alley and tripped on a rock. A knife flew out of its sheath on my hip and landed a few feet away from me. _What the hell? Since when do I have a freaking knife with me? _The slishing noises got closer and I began to panic. I got up and grabbed the knife and not a moment too soon, as my pursuer turned the corner. Now how do I explain it? It was some sort of humanoid snake lady with two serpent trunks instead of legs and its skin was green. And since that wasn't bad enough, she also was armed with an ax that was taller than me and a shield. I doubted I could fight it off with my knife. I'd need to get closer to do that.

She swung the ax and nearly took my head off, but I instinctively ducked. I hooked my knife around the ax and disarmed her. She looked at it unbelievably and roared in outrage. But I wasn't _that_ lucky. She took out a sword and resumed the fight. Oh joy! (Note the Sarcasm.) She shoved me with her shield and I fell backwards and hit my head.

She came forward and held the point of the sword to my neck. "Niccce try demigod, but not good enough."

Suddenly, another voice called out from the darkness, "Skylar? Skylar?" I gulped. How did it know my name? The voice sounded familiar too…

I woke up to blinding lights. My mom stood by the window and frowned. "Come on Sky, do you really want to be late for your last day of school? Get ready. I'm waiting downstairs."

I groaned. _Great, another day._ At least it was the last. Then I would be free for the summer. This would be the first year since I was 5 that I would actually make it through a whole school year without getting expelled. Why? I don't know. The teachers seemed to have it out for me. Maybe it was the dyslexia, or the ADHD. Whatever. I was sick of all of the crap I got. I seriously couldn't wait for it to be over.

I climbed out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Then I put on a pair of light blue jean short shorts and a navy blue v-neck. I brushed back my dirty blonde hair and I was ready. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs, where my mom was waiting. I got an oreo pop tart, put on my black converse, gave her a hug and went out.

The walk from home to school took about 15 minutes so it gave me some time to think about things, like my dream, for instance. I'd been having that same dream every night for the past week and it seriously scared me. Was it some sort of message or just my paranoid mind? Probably the latter but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

As I walked into school, I got many stares. Not the kind you would get if you were super pretty or popular, but the kind that pretty much says hold on to your wallet and watch where you step. I was used to it, being known as the school badass would get you those looks so what more could you expect? I got that reputation because I was always talking back to teachers and therefore getting detentions. But if you ask me, they deserve it.

I rolled my eyes and saw a familiar mess of curly hair, my one and only friend in this prison, Danny Johnson. Danny was a little bit taller than me and had some sort of problem with his legs that excused him from PE. He was _so_ lucky. But that didn't stop him from pushing and shoving everyone out of the way and running when they had quesadillas for lunch.

He turned and saw me and grinned. "Hey Sky, actually made it? I'm pretty shocked," he said mockingly.

I glared at him but ended up laughing anyways. "Yea you have my mom to thank for that. She decided to get me up at the crack of dawn today," I groaned. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration. But still, any time before 11 is early."

He laughed. "Ahh, the truth comes out. Come on let's get to class. It's our last day of Greek Mythology."

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. So we went.

Don't ask me why we had a class for Greek Mythology, we just did. It was actually my favorite class, even though Mrs. Keller was out to get me. I don't know, I just felt some sort of personal connection to it, it was weird. And in my dream, the snake lady had called me demigod, which if I was correct, meant that one of my parents was a god and the other was mortal. I guess it could be possible, considering I only lived with my mom and she told me my dad left when I was a baby. _But that can't be true. There's a reason why it's called mythology. _I chided myself.

I sat in my seat and looked across the room at Danny, who smiled. I smiled back, but my smile dropped when Mrs. Keller walked into the room.

"Good morning class. Remember, summer hasn't started yet and we still have today to get through so I expect to have your full attention. Isn't that right Ms. Rocaine?"

I looked up at her glaring face. See, what did I tell you? She was out to get me. "Um yes Mrs. Keller. That's right." I looked at Danny who smirked at me, but not in the mean way.

"Good. Now that we have _that_ cleared up, we can get down to business."

She searched something on her computer and then turned on the overhead projector to show us. I gasped and a few people around me gave me weird looks and snickered. Well what do you expect? The picture on the board was _exactly_ the same as the snake monster from my dream. Mrs. Keller looked at me suspiciously then grinned evilly.

After the class was over (finally), I got my stuff and began to leave with Danny when she called me over. "Skylar, I would like to speak with you about your little outburst in class today."

Danny looked nervously at her and grabbed my arm. I looked at him confused. "I know she's crazy, but she won't actually kill me. I'll be fine Danny." I reassured him. He let go and I walked up to her. Danny walked out but I knew he was waiting by the door outside for me.

I watched him leave and shook my head, smiling. I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Where Mrs. Keller once stood was the monster from my dream and the board… and it did NOT look happy.

"Uhh, Mrs. Keller?" I asked nervously.

"Oh sssilly child. It'll be fun killing you." Then she lunged at me with a sword in each hand.

**AN: Ok… how was that? Please review and give me some feedback! Oh and she'll meet Will in the next chapter 3 hehe well just above 1000 words… I think that's pretty good for me. And any ideas who my next story should be about? Well ILY all! And lets see if anyone even reads the story… I hope so! Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heyy! I'm back! I can't believe people are actually reading this. Anyways hope you like this new chapter and also I forgot to mention it but the story right now takes place right before the BotL so… Yea. And sorry if Skylar seems too Mary-Sue. I'm still working on that. :/ That's pretty much it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine yet… Still Rick Riordan's… The only thing that's mine is Skylar and the plot… lol.**

I did the normal thing any person would do if their teacher turned into some freak snake lady and tried to kill them. I screamed as loud as I could and ran, but not fast enough. The sword sliced across my left cheek and I could taste the blood.

As I thought, Danny was waiting outside the door for me and I ran straight into him when I bolted out of the room. I fell on top of him and he started asking me a bunch of questions.

"Skylar? What happened? What did Mrs. Keller do? Where _is_ Mrs. Keller? Did you…" He trailed off. The last part was because he saw the monster that wanted to kill me. And probably him now. Oops.

"Oh my gods, a Skythian Dracanae. This isn't possible." He murmured.

"What?" I managed to squeak out. My cheek started to bleed even more.

Danny looked at me and I could see the fear in his eyes. "Skylar. We have to leave. _Now._"

He got up and reached in his backpack and got out… Were those pipes? He pulled me up and started playing a musical tune and all of a sudden, all the lockers in the hallway banged open and various things flew out of them and attacked Mrs. Keller. A binder hit me on the head.

"Let's go!" He yelled. He grabbed my hand and we ran. Out of school, all the way to my house. I heard an explosion behind us as we ran and Mrs. Keller's enraged screams. That just made me run faster.

Danny pushed open the door and ran inside, me close behind him. I tripped on the way in and rolled my ankle.

"Danny! What's going on?" I yelled at him.

My mom heard the commotion and ran out of the kitchen. "Skylar? Danny? What's happening?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" I replied.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rocaine but Skylar has to leave. Right NOW." Danny said, panicking.

My mom seemed to understand and told me, "Skylar, go pack a week's worth of clothes. I don't think you'll be coming back here any time soon. GO!"

_What?_ What did she mean I wouldn't be coming back? This was my _house._

I threw a bunch of clothes into my backpack after dumping out my school supplies. Wouldn't be needing those at… wherever I was going. I got all my toiletries and put those in the bag too. Then I went downstairs where Danny and my mom were waiting, looking VERY worried.

"So… anyone want to tell me where I'm going?" I asked hopefully, trying to get something out of them. No luck.

Danny grabbed my backpack and ran out while my mom took my hand and told me, "Don't worry. You'll be safe soon." Then we ran to the car.

My mom jumped into the driver's seat and me and Danny got in the back. Then she sped off. We passed my school, which now had police cars and people from the press surrounding it. I saw the entire left wing had been blown up. Was that me? People would probably assume so. Well so much for making it through a whole school year without being expelled.

As soon as we got on the freeway, the cars began to blur as if we were going twice as fast as them.

"Your father's blessing" My mom murmured.

"_What!_" I said.

My mom seemed to realize she said that out loud and sighed. "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you… Skylar, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yea…" I didn't understand where this was going. What did a bunch of old gods have to do with the fact that I freaking _blew up_ a freaking _school_.

She bit her lip. "Well… sweetie, I'm not sure how to say this but… they're real. And… um… sometimes they come down to earth and… have children with mortals." She looked back at me to see how I was taking it.

I looked back with a blank expression. What did a god and mortal having a child have to do with anything? It's not like I was one. It would make a good story but there was no way that it was true.

"Hold on. What are you saying?" I asked impatiently. That was another thing about me. I _hated_ waiting. Being still, not doing something, it absolutely drove me crazy.

"You… are a demigod Skylar." She said. She looked scared, like I would go insane or something.

I burst out laughing. "Seriously? Where are the hidden cameras? And how did you get the school to look like it blew up?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

My mom's gave me a pained expression that confirmed that this was actually real and my jaw dropped open. My dad was a god. My dad _is_ a god. This was not happening. This was just another dream. But deep inside, I knew that wasn't true. This was who I was. _I_ was a freaking _demigod_.

She sighed and turned back to the road. Danny gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry. A demigod's life is never easy. We're going to camp now. It's the only safe place for people like us."

"People like us? _You're_ a demigod?" I asked incredulously.

"Well… not exactly. Anyways, the camp's in New York, near Long Island."

New York? I lived in California. This was gonna take forever. And if we ran into another monster that was _half_ as bad as Mrs. Keller, I didn't like our chances. I sighed and looked out the window. I looked out the window and saw a sign that said Welcome to Nevada. It was a blur but I'm positive that's what it said. How did we get from Malibu to Nevada in 10 minutes?

**AN: Figure out who her dad is yet?**

I was seriously going to have a headache after this was over, if it ever ended. After about an hour, I saw a sign that told me we were entering New York. How the hell was that possible?

We kept driving and reached an isolated area where it was pretty quiet. It was just an old road with trees on either side that led up to a hill with a single tree with a thick cord around it.

We stopped at the base of the hill and my mom rushed me and Danny out of the car. Suddenly we heard a roar from the trees on the right of us. There was a sound like an explosion and then a tree fell.

My mom's face paled. "No. It can't be. Skylar, this is as far as I can go. You need to run up that hill with Danny as fast as you can and don't stop! When you get there, you need to get help and stay out of trouble. I love you my brave girl. Stay safe." Then she got in the car and backed up so fast, she ran the car into a tree and the back bumper fell off.

By this point I was hysterical. She just… left. That was it. Danny grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the hill, getting me out of my shock.

But that happened to be the exact moment the… Bull? The bull decided to come out of the trees and throw one _at us_. It landed in front of us and I screamed.

Danny looked back and turned pale. "The Colchis Bull? That can't be."

Well news flash! It could be and it was!

"Skylar, cover me. Just watch the bull." He told me.

"Right. Got it. Watch the bull. Kinda hard to miss the bull." I replied nervously. It was about the size of an elephant, and its skin looked like bronze. It also had horns made of silver and rubies.

Danny came back next to me and I screamed. He had taken off his pants and he had the legs and feet of a goat. I almost fainted on the spot. He looked at the bull which was now closer to us and whimpered. He looked like he was about to pass out from fright and I was guessing he wouldn't be of much help. If I didn't do anything we would both die.

"Danny. Go. I'll take care of it here." He looked like he was going to protest when I said, "Go! Go get help! I'll keep it distracted." Then he ran off.

The bull turned to me. Uh oh. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send Danny away. But I couldn't bring myself to put him in trouble. I was stubborn that way. I'd do anything to make sure my friends… or _friend_ didn't get hurt.

The bull snorted and charged at me. I looked around for something, _anything_, that I could use. I picked up the fallen bumper from my mom's car and swung it just in time. The bull fell back and made a hollow sound. I realized it actually _was_ made of bronze. It didn't seem to like that though. It swatted me aside like rag doll. From there, I let my instincts take over. It lunged, I sidestepped. It slashed, I ducked.

Then I made a fatal mistake. The bull charged, and I jumped. It grabbed my foot and threw me onto the ground with a sickly crunch. I started coughing up blood. Then it chucked the bumper into the woods. _There goes my only weapon_. It came up to me and picked me up by my neck with its hands. My face began to turn blue and I couldn't breathe.

_This is it. This is the end. At least Danny and my mom made it out ok._

Behind the bull, I saw Danny running (or trotting) down the hill with another boy as fast as he could. Just when I thought my neck would be crushed and I'd choke to death, an arrow sparking with electricity appeared from the bull's head, where its main control panel must have been. Its grip on me slackened and it disintegrated, and I fell, hitting my head on the trunk of a fallen tree.

Danny and the boy finally reached me. He had blonde surfer hair and was tan, like he spent his life at the beach. He was pretty well built too, like an athlete. His eyes were bright blue and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Oh no. No no no. Quick! We have to get her to the infirmary! Come on Skylar, stay with us, please!" Danny said.

The boy gingerly picked me up bridal style, like he was afraid that he would break me even more if he made the wrong move. I looked into his sky blue eyes, filled with worry and determination. His shirt had blood on it, _my blood_.

The severity of my injuries finally kicked in and I began to feel pain like I never had before. My head throbbed and I had infinite cuts and bruises. My vision began to blur and I groaned. Ouch, even that hurt.

The boy started running to the top of the hill and I could faintly hear Danny in the background screaming for help and… Chiron? What? I felt the presence of many others start to surround me but never once did the boy who saved me leave.

Then I blacked out.

**AN: Did it suck? Someone tell me if it sucked! *sigh* Will is 17 right now and Skylar is 15 if anyone was wondering… and that's pretty much it. So ya! And does anyone want to co-author? PM me! I could use all the help I can get! And was that better at making Skylar not too Mary-Sue? Review and give me any suggestions you want cus I really need ideas! Love ya! **

**Nessa**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, fast update! So not really much to say, except thanks for the reviews! Hope ya like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… yet.**

When I woke up, I was in a strange room in a hospital bed. Danny was sitting at the foot of my bed talking to another boy.

"Danny? Where am I?" I groaned.

He turned and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Skylar! You're awake!"

Then he got up and I saw his legs. They were the legs of a goat. All the memories suddenly came flooding back to me. Mrs. Keller, my mom, the bull. I shuddered and bit my lip. "Where are we? What is this place?"

The other boy answered, "You're in the infirmary. You had a nasty accident with the Colchis Bull. Luckily my half-brother, Will, was able to get to you just in time. You've been out for about five days." He looked a little but like the boy who saved me, Will, but taller and skinnier.

"Five _days_?" I coughed out.

"Yep. Will was in here taking care of you the entire time but Lee here finally made him leave and get some rest this morning." Danny cut in.

Oh wow. Now I felt bad. He had to take care of me for five days. That must have been a nightmare, I'm not exactly the easiest person to be around… I made a mental note to thank him later.

I looked down at myself. All my wounds had been bandaged up and I felt much better.

"Here, this'll help." Danny gave me a sugar cookie. I tasted it and gasped.

"What does it taste like?"

"My mom's homemade chocolate vanilla swirl cookies." My eyes started to tear up. I wanted to go home and have this all just be a dream.

Danny nodded and said "Ok well let's go. I'll give you a tour of camp then we'll go to lunch."

I got up and followed him out. The camp was amazing! There was a lake, a fire wall, a pavilion, and much more. Lastly, he took me to see the cabins. There were twelve in total, one for each of the gods. There was one that looked like a bank, one that had barbed wire around it, one that had plant growing everywhere, and so on. But there was one that caught my eye. It was nothing special, with peeling brown paint and a hole in the roof, but I liked it.

"Well I should go tell Chiron that you're awake. You can walk around but go to the pavilion when you hear the lunch bell. You're gonna sit with the Hermes cabin since you're a new camper and you haven't been claimed." Danny said.

After explaining about a hundred different things, he left and I decided to look around. As I passed a golden cabin, someone stormed out of it and ran into me. We both fell and he landed on top of me. It was the boy, Will. I caught my breath. We stared into each others' eyes until he finally noticed what position we were in and stiffened.

"Gods, I'm so sorry!" He got up and offered me his hand. "I see you're awake."

I got up and brushed myself off. "Yep, and it's fine. I'm just walking around. Hey, do you happen to know where the Hermes cabin is? I have to stay there and it would be nice to know where it is exactly…"

"Ya, come on, I'll show you." He offered.

"Thanks, so what happened earlier? You looked mad." I asked.

"Oh, um, well my brother accidently broke one of my arrows and well, that's kind of a big deal, being the son of Apollo and all."

"Oh… arrows… yea…" I said in a small voice. They had real weapons here? Well, hopefully I wouldn't get on anyone's bad side. Then I remembered my mental note.

"Hey, thanks for before. You know, for saving and taking care of me." I said.

He blushed. "It's no problem. We're all family here."

I smiled at him and we finally got to the Hermes cabin. It was the one with the peeling paint. When we walked inside, it was empty… more or less. There were no people there at the moment, but you could definitely tell a lot of people lived here. There were sleeping bags everywhere and junk littered the floor.

"Can you find your backpack?" Will asked.

I looked around and saw it on a sleeping bag towards the back. "There it is."

We made our way to the back and he picked up a ziplock bag that was sitting next to it. "So for all the new campers, the co-counselors of the cabin, the Stolls, make a little bag with a toothbrush and other things. This sleeping bag is where you are gonna sleep, until you're claimed. Then you move to a new cabin or, if your dad is Hermes, you get a real bed. The rest of the kids are at activities, but I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind giving you the rest of the day off to get settled in. I have to get back to my cabin but you can hang out until lunch. You have about half an hour so you can go do whatever."

I thanked him and he left. I looked around. Wow, this was where I was staying. Most people would've complained but I didn't mind. I decided to go shower since I hadn't in 5 days. I probably looked like a mess, and smelled worse.

Just then Will popped his head back in. "Sorry, but just thought I should mention, keep your hands on your valuables. Hermes is the god of thieves too so his kids have a tendency to steal anything and everything."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

After that, I took a shower and washed my hair. I felt much better after. I put on an orange t-shirt I found in my bag that said Camp Half-Blood and skinny jeans. I tied the side of the shirt with a rubber band and put on my converse. Then, I put my hair in a high ponytail and put the ziplock in my backpack.

The moment I stepped out of the cabin, the lunch bell rang. I followed the crowd to the pavilion and was looking around when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Danny.

"Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" I said, giving him a hug.

He laughed, "I know! You're table is over there. I sit at the head table because there isn't a table for satyrs."

"Ok, I'll see ya around." I said. He said bye and left.

By that time everyone had already sat down. Suddenly everyone started staring at me and murmuring to each other. I looked around confused. Then I realized they were looking above me. When I looked up there was a glowing caduceus above my head. I screamed and swatted at it but my hand just went through it. There was a tingling in it but it quickly subsided.

Chiron got up from the head table and boomed, "All hail Skylar, daughter of Hermes, god of thieves and messenger of the gods." He bowed and everyone else followed his example.

I just stood there, wide eyed until Will got up from the Apollo table and told me that I could sit down. I blushed and went to the Hermes table.

Two identical boys, the Stolls I was guessing, said, "Hey. Jinx. Double jinx! Triple Jinx!" Then they stopped.

"Quadruple jinx?" I suggested.

"Quadruple jinx!" the taller one yelled, earning some stares from the surrounding tables. His brother frowned. The taller one said, "Hey I'm Travis Stoll. This is my brother Connor, and I guess you're our new half sister." He smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Cool."

They showed me how to get a drink by saying what you want so I got some Coke. Then, I made an offering to the gods like they told me to. I ate my pizza and laughed with my siblings.

After lunch, I went to activities with my cabin. We went to the climbing wall, where the lava almost killed me. When I got down, everyone was doubled over laughing. I pouted, but that just made them laugh harder. Even the other cabin there, Demeter, was laughing.

"You guys are all mean. Some siblings I have." I scoffed, then walked away to the next activity, archery.

Connor ran up to me, "Sky, chill. We didn't mean it. Sorry."

I started laughing, "Neither did I. It's called sarcasm, smart one. Get used to it."

"Wow thanks, sis."

"No prob, bro! I am the _queen_ of sarcasm!" I said, holding peace signs above my head.

Then Connor groaned, "Great, we have archery with the Apollo cabin. They're such show offs."

I shrugged and jogged to archery. I grabbed a spare bow and arrow from the shed and started to practice as my siblings came. Let's just say there's a reason I'm not a daughter of Apollo. I shot the arrow and it ricocheted off a tree and almost took off Travis's head and then lodged itself in a tree.

I winced. "Sorry!" I called to Travis, who looked like he was going to faint.

"Maybe you should try another bow." He said, his voice shaking.

I went to the shed and tried to find a bow I liked but there wasn't one. Soon, it was the end of archery and everybody left to go hang out during their free time.

Will came up behind me and asked, "Do you have your own weapon yet?"

"No. Where can you get them?"

"Come on, let's go. I'll help you find one that suits you."

We went to his cabin, where he put his bow and arrows away, then behind the arena to a gardening shed. When we went inside, I saw a whole assortment of weapons just sitting there like nothing.

"Ok, so we have definitely established already that you can _not_ use a bow and arrow so why don't we start with a sword." said Will.

We went around trying out the swords but none of them felt right. Suddenly, something on the other side of the shed caught my eye. It was a dagger, but it was flickering with a silver glow. I went over and picked it up. I liked the feel of it in my hand.

"What about this one?" I asked Will.

He looked at me confused. "You're not holding anything…"

"Yes I am, can't you see it?"

"No… that's weird."

"But it's glowing…"

"Does it say anything on the side, like by the hilt?"

I looked closely and squinted. I could barely make out something.

"Um, it says αόρατος (Aoratos). Hmm, invisible."

Will's eyes brightened. "I read a story about this, it will only show itself to the person it's meant for. I guess that's you."

"Ok, so what do I do with it?"

"You just keep it and use it to defend yourself against monsters. You can use it to your advantage because nobody else will be able to see it."

"Cool."

We left the shed and just walked around camp hanging out until dinner. We had pasta and garlic bread. **AN: Now I really want some…**

After dinner we went to the campfire where we had a sing along led by the Apollo cabin, which other campers told me they did every day. It was a bit embarrassing but still funny and I didn't mind that much. Then we went back to the cabin where the Stolls led their usual game of Tuesday night poker. I almost won, but Connor beat me. Good thing I didn't bet that much, just five dollars. At about 11, we all went to sleep. I smiled into my pillow and went to sleep. This was going to be fun.

So that's how my first (or fifth…) day at camp went. This was how the story started, but it's not over yet. You just wait and see.

**AN: Yay! 2000 words! :D Review! No flames… Not much to say… Love ya! Bye!**

**Nessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Omg, so sorry for not updating! I was at a 4 day volleyball tournament and I couldn't bring my laptop :( So anyway, here's the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Skylar and the plot...**

_A year and a half later…_

I woke up to a bucket of ice water poured on my face. Not really the first option that comes to mind when people ask me how I want to be woken up.

I screamed and fell off the top bunk. I hit the floor, _hard. _Connor started laughing so hard that he was on the floor crying. I punched him in the stomach and then he was _actually_ crying. Of course he had to wake _me_ up with the ice water. Since I had become their unofficial beta for cabin counselor, Travis and Connor decided that I would be pranked the most too. Power came with a price, even for Hermes children, who steal _everything_.

The rest of the cabin was starting to wake up and they stared down at the two of us. Some were gaping and others were laughing. I got up and shook my wet hair on Connor.

"I'm going to go shower, even though I got a free one already, thank you very much." I glared down at Connor, who was still on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. I smirked and then left with my clothes. After the shower, I put on short shorts, a t-shirt, and my converse.

When I got back to the cabin, I heard muffled mumbling behind it. I went to check and saw Travis and Connor tied up in vines and Katie Gardner yelling at both of them. When they saw me, both their eyes widened in pleading, but I just laughed. Hey, they deserved it after all they put me through.

"Keep up the good work, Kates." I said to Katie. She and I had become good friends over the time I had been at camp and I was the only one besides Danny who could call her that. Travis still called her that anyway as well as Katie Kat and a lot of other names. I knew Travis liked her a LOT but I still didn't say anything, why give away good blackmail material? She smiled at me and I left.

When I went inside, I yelled, "Let's go! I'm hungry!"

Everyone came to the front of the cabin and we left. There weren't many campers right now. A lot of them were at home for the school year, but I was a year-rounder, ever since last year when a whole bunch of monsters almost burned my house down. Now I only visited my mom a few times a year, but she had her new boyfriend to keep her company. The other reason was because every single one of the unclaimed campers in our cabin had been claimed, thanks to Percy. The Hermes cabin was much less crowded now and we had renovations going on to make the cabin look better.

We walked in a group to the pavilion, next to Apollo's cabin, who were all in a straight line, Will at the head. He had become the head counselor after the other two counselors died in the war with Kronos. We lost a lot of campers in that war, but they all went to Elysium.

At breakfast, after Travis and Connor came back, I had waffles and we talked but no one was into it. Recently, Percy Jackson had gone missing. Actually it was only five days ago. Since then, we had gotten three new campers who went on a quest to get a clue as to where Percy was, and Annabeth also left to look for him. I felt bad for her. She and Percy had started dating after the second titan war and she was going out of her mind with worry.

After breakfast, we went to sword fighting. We had it with the Apollo cabin and… Great. The Aphrodite cabin, home of my arch enemy, Andrea. Speak of the killer Barbie…

"Hey Travis! Hey Connor! Hey… Skylar." She looked at me like I was a freak. But I suppose everyone was to the Aphrodite cabin.

I opened my mouth to retort, but decided she wasn't worth it. As cheesy as it was, I would kill her with kindness. "Andrea! Darling! How are you this fine morning? If you'll please excuse me, I should really go train." I walked away before I choked on her perfume.

I started walking towards the shed until I was sure no one could see me, and then I took a detour past the forest, to a little clearing by the stream. I leaned against one of the rocks and dangled my fingers into the water.

Andrea was really just your classic Aphrodite girl. I guess I could tolerate most of them, and Silena was always nice, but Andrea just managed to always piss me off, acting like she owned the place... and everyone in it. What did I do to deserve this? Andrea? The pranks? Speaking of which, Travis and Connor always seemed to have me as their default prank person. I liked it better when it was Chris. He always handled it better than I probably did.

I had no clue how long I had been sitting there, but suddenly there was a cold chill in the air. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I started to get up when out of nowhere, a hellhound popped out and tackled me to the ground. I tried to get out Aoratos, but it slashed its claws across my arm and I felt pain shoot up my arm. It opened its mouth to bite me when an arrow shot into its side. The hellhound roared in pain and disintegrated on me.

I looked towards the direction the arrow came from and saw Will come out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" How long had he been there? Thank the gods he _had_ been there.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Um, I saw you coming into the woods and thought you might be in trouble so I followed you, and then the hellhound came. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just go back now." I started walking back and he ran to catch up.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. It was sweet of him to worry about me like that. His eyebrows got all scrunched together and his eyes flashed with pain. It was cute. And then he smiled when I was ok and his smile lighted up the- _Wait what! What am I saying? Will is my best friend, nothing more!_ Oh gods, it must be Aphrodite messing with my head.

When we made it back, people started crowding around me. Then Chiron trotted up. "Oh my, what happened?" He looked behind us to see if anything was following us.

"Hellhound. I don't know how it got in though. Will saved me just in time."

"Oh. Well during the titan war, the barriers were breached and the Golden Fleece repaired them but there are still some weak parts where monsters can come in through. And with the gods silent, there isn't much we can do except hold back the monsters while the Golden Fleece tries to fix it. Now go to the infirmary and Will? Go with her and bandage her wounds."

We both complied and went. He put gauze around my arm and gave me some ambrosia.

Then he left to go to activities but I decided to ditch instead. I went to the middle of half blood hill and sat on the grass. I put in my headphones and started listening to music. It was my favorite spot in camp. It was quiet and I could think there. Like about before. How could I think that about Will? He was my best guy friend besides Danny, plus he was two years older than me **AN: Skylar is 17 and her bday is in November, Will is 19 and his bday is in June** and I didn't want things to become awkward between us!

During all that, I almost didn't notice Rachel Dare jump down from a branch on Thalia's pine tree and come sit next to me. I took out my headphones.

"Hey Skylar! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I just got attacked by a hellhound and came out with only my arm hurt, so that's a plus."

"Cool! Hey the lunch bell rang a few minutes ago so you wanna go eat?"

Oh. I must have not heard it above my music.

"Sure, let's go! I'm starving!"

She didn't reply so I turned around. I gasped and stumbled backwards. Rachel was floating above the ground with her eyes closed. When they opened, they were glowing neon green and with a raspy voice she spoke…

**AN: That's it. I have no clue what to write now. If anyone has an idea about a quest that Skylar, Will, and Andrea can go on, PM me please! And sorry this chapter's shorter than the others! So… Yea! Review! Love ya!**

**Nessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all SO much for all the nice reviews and story/author alerts/favorites! I think I have everything that I need like the plot but I still need to get the minor details so yea… And thanks to Kayla Lex's Sister for the idea for the quest :) I got major writers block so sorry if this sucks :/ and yea… :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. That's it. I own Skylar and the plot… That was painful to say.**

With a raspy voice, she spoke…

Child of thieves

Find the cure

To heal the barrier

And make it pure

The sun and the dove

Shall bring it back

To help prevent

Future attack

Then she fainted.

I gasped and ran down to the pavilion. By the time I got there, I was breathing heavily and everyone was staring at me, either worried or confused. "Rachel. Prophecy. Hill. _Now._"

Chiron got up and calmly said, "Everybody finish eating and resume activities. Skylar, let's go."

We made our way to where she was and he swung her onto his back. As soon as we got her into a room in the Big House, he asked, "What happened? What did she say?"

I repeated the prophecy and he had a look of realization on his face. "That must be why the Golden Fleece hasn't completely healed the border yet. And I think I know what we need to help it."

**AN: I'm making the part about the flower up so don't believe any of it!**

But before he told me, we had to figure out who was going on the quest first.

We went back to the pavilion and people were just about to leave, "Everyone! We have a prophecy on our hands!" Chiron yelled.

When he told everyone the prophecy, they stood there silently gaping. Finally someone gulped, "So the border to camp will be safe again?"

Chiron nodded. "Now we need to find the campers that will be going on this quest. Now I propose Skylar go as the child of thieves, aka Hermes. Any objections?"

No one said anything. My jaw dropped open. They wanted _me_ to go and get the cure for camp? These people must have been more messed up than I thought.

"Hold on… Chiron-"

"No child, it is obviously you. You were the one who witnessed Rachel speak the prophecy and prophecies are all about timing. You wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't inevitable."

I slowly nodded and swallowed. "Who else will be going with me?"

"Well, the sun is most likely a child of Apollo so…?" He looked over at the Apollo cabin.

"I'll go, I guess." Will said. I bit my lip. The last thing I needed on the quest, which I was apparently leading, was distractions. This would definitely go well. (Note the sarcasm)

Chiron nodded in approval. "Ok now all that's left is the dove."

Everyone looked over at the Aphrodite cabin, who all looked up wondering why everyone was staring at them. Figures, they were all too busy talking about their hair and nails to pay attention.

Until Andrea spoke up, "Chiron? Does the cure have anything to do with a flower? Because, um, I've been having some dreams…"

Chiron held up a finger to silence her and announced, "Ok, our three heroes, Skylar, Will, and Andrea, will be leaving tomorrow to find the cure! Everybody, go back to your activities now!"

As everyone was filing out, I couldn't help but think this couldn't get worse. I had to go on a quest to find the one thing that would keep our camp safe or else we would keep getting attacked, and I had to go with my best friend, who I may, possibly, have the tiniest crush on, and my worst enemy since forever who would not listen to me on any condition. This was bound for disaster. And I had no clue where to start.

I walked up to Chiron, who was talking to Andrea. "Chiron, I have no clue where to start. Where do we go from camp? I haven't been in the outside world in ages, how am I supposed to lead this quest?"

"Don't worry, Andrea will help you. And for where to go, ask her." Then he walked away, leaving me with Barbie.

She looked me in the eye. "I don't like this any more than you do, but if we want this quest to work and save the camp, we need to work together."

I sighed. She was right. "Ok, but where do we go? You said something about a flower…"

She bit her lip. "Well, lately I've been having these dreams, and I think they have to do with the quest. In them, I see a fight. I don't know if it's in the past, or present, or even future, but I see two boys, a girl, and a satyr, fighting a giant and trying to save a man who is unconscious. **AN: *cough* Lost Hero *cough* **They defeat him and leave, and from his ashes, a flower grows, radiating with power. I just have this _feeling_ that it's supposed to help us."

I stared at her and sighed. "Well it's a start. I'm gonna go pack."

"K, me too."

"We're not leaving for a year, just saying."

She glared at me but I just smiled and waved. When I got back to my cabin, all my siblings were at activities and I was alone. I looked around. I was gonna miss this place, it was my home. I knew the quest wasn't going to be easy, but it was worth it to keep all of them safe. And it definitely wasn't going to be easy having to work with Andrea, Will was a whole different story all together. She was probably the only person in camp that I truly despised, I still remembered the pranks I pulled on her, like this one I pulled with my friend Allie, daughter of Nemesis, just a few weeks ago. **AN: Allie and Zack belong to Wereninja :D**

_*Flashback*_

_Me and Allie were walking back to the cabins together. She was 3 years younger than me. She had just had her 14__th__ birthday and was really excited. She had strawberry blonde hair, bright green eyes, and light freckles. She was small and looked innocent when you first met her, but as you got to know her, it became pretty obvious she was a daughter of Nemesis. She was like my little sister and I loved her to death._

_So anyways, we were walking to the cabins when Andrea came up to us with her posse. She sized us up and looked disgusted. She turned her head both ways to look back at her posse and smirked and they smirked back._

_Just then, Zack Blanc, a son of Morpheus, was walking by. Allie's cheeks turned red. I knew she liked him, but he, like all other boys, was oblivious. He had super light blonde hair and dreamy green eyes. He was short, about a little bit taller than Allie, and funny. He joked around so much, he could have been a son of Hermes. Andrea seemed to notice this too, being the daughter of Aphrodite, and she did the one thing I was hoping she wouldn't._

_She waited til he was passing right by us and said, "Wow Allie. You look interesting today. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."_

_Zack glanced over and then kept walking. Allie's eyes filled with tears threatening to overflow. She turned and ran to her cabin while I stood there in rage._

"_Really Andrea? What the hell is your problem?"_

"_What do mean," she said in an overly innocent voice, "I'm not doing anything. Come on girls, let's leave this freak."_

_As she turned, I made strangling motions with my hands. I calmed myself down and ran to Allie's cabin. She was lying on her bed crying, and her siblings were surrounding her trying to make her feel better. This wasn't good. Allie was a tough girl and she didn't cry over things like this. I was gonna seriously hurt Andrea the next time I saw her. I sat next to her and hugged her._

"_Shhh, it's ok. Andrea's just cruel."_

"_Yea, but now he'll never go out with me," she hiccupped, "He probably thinks I'm a freak."_

"_You don't know that, he could just be shy."_

"_Yea, but he probably just doesn't like me."_

_I hated seeing her like this. "You know what? I'm gonna make you feel better"_

"_Good luck with that." She muttered._

"_My dad is the god of pranksters, and your mom is the goddess of revenge. It's the perfect combo. Now let's go, we have to think. What does Andrea care about most?"_

"_Her boyfriend?"_

"_No, she probably is just dating him cus he's hot."_

"_Hot… She cares about herself the most! Her and her looks!"_

"_You're right! Now here's the plan…"_

_20 minutes later, we ran out of the Aphrodite cabin and hid behind a bush. A few minutes later, Andrea ran out screaming. We had replaced her body perfume with cream cheese, and now she smelled terrible! When she turned to us, our mouths dropped open and we had to stifle a laugh. Her face had erupted with pimples! She must have been allergic to the cream cheese! We ran back to my cabin and started to laugh as hard as we could. I was on the floor crying. That had been one of the best pranks ever._

_*End Flashback*_

No one knew that it was us who had done that. Everyone automatically blamed the Stolls and they had kitchen duty for who knows how long. I didn't mind. They deserved it after all.

I went to the beach after packing and saw Allie holding hands with Zack, who had _finally_ asked her out after a few _subtle_ hints from me. I smiled and waved and they waved back. I really hoped we would make it back from the quest; I couldn't bear leaving them all alone here.

Finally, the dinner bell rang and I sprinted to the pavilion. I was starved! I hadn't eaten lunch obviously so I grabbed as much food as I could, made an offering to the gods, begging them to not let me die, and stuffed my face.

After dinner I was walking to the campfire when I saw Andrea and Will talking to each other. Andrea was batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair with her finger and Will was smiling.

I felt a pang of jealousy and walked up to them. "Hey guys, ready for the quest tomorrow?"

"As ready as we can be, I guess." Will said, "I was talking to Andrea and from the place she described, I think we're going to San Francisco."

I nodded. It would make sense. The cure would be difficult to get and apparently, San Francisco was a bad place for demigods. "Ok, well I'm gonna go get some shut eye, see ya guys." And I walked away.

As I fell asleep, I was thinking about them. Did she like him? No, she had a boyfriend… but it was possible. Did he like her? It would make sense, and either way even if he didn't, who said he would like me? Me of all people. I wasn't anything special. I was just a daughter of Hermes. I wasn't pretty, or strong, or important. I sighed. I had to focus on the quest. When we got back, _if_ we got back, then I could pay attention to these things.

The next day, we met at the top of the hill with Chiron and Argus. "Argus will be driving you into the city, and then you are on your own. Good luck." He handed us each a bag of ambrosia and a roll of mortal money. He gave me an atm card for Camp Half-Blood's account just in case.

I took one last look at camp and then we set off.

The ride into the city was quiet, at least for me. Will and Andrea were talking about something but I was just sitting there looking out the window listening to music. At least we had a destination. San Francisco. How were we going to get there and back in time to save camp? There would definitely be more attacks, trying to weaken the borders even more. We had to hurry and what would we do with the supposed flower if we got back?

Argus dropped us off by the empire state building and we thanked him. He curtly nodded but didn't say anything. Then he drove away.

We turned and started walking. I trailed a little bit behind Andrea and Will.

"What do we do now?" Will asked.

Suddenly, I felt hands grab me from behind. They put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and a sword to my neck. I grew frantic and started kicking but nothing would work. They grabbed my hands so now I couldn't get Aoratos.

"Nothing," the person said, "If you want the pretty girl's head to still be on."

**AN: That was my lame attempt at a cliffhanger… sad, I know. Anyways… review! :D and well yea! That's it! Love ya!**

**Nessa**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Please don't kill me for not updating! I'm sorry! But I've been working on other stories which are gonna come out soon :D Read them please! Now here is the chapter (obviously) :)**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this on every chapter? I don't own PJO or HoO. There. Happy?**

My eyes widened. I looked at Andrea and Will in pleading. As weird as it sounds, I _really_ wanted my head to stay where it was, attached to the rest of me.

They got their swords out got ready to attack. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to do that." Will snarled. Even that was cute… Skylar! Focus!

He ran forward and started slashing with his sword. Well, let's just say there's a reason he always uses a bow. And that reason is he CAN'T use a sword. He swung it, but the person just sidestepped a little and it cut my arm instead. It was a good thing my mouth was covered or else it would _not_ have been pretty. I let out a muffled scream and tears welled up in my eyes.

Will looked at me in horror. "Skylar! I'm so sorry!" His voice cracked on the last word. But I couldn't really pay attention due to the pain in my arm.

Andrea ran forward next. I wish I had a camera to record the first time an Aphrodite girl actually fought in a battle. She was better with a sword than Will. The person seemed to notice this too. They dropped me on the floor and started to fight Andrea. It was a girl. She had pale skin and light blue eyes, like snow. Her hair was light brown, and it blew behind her in the wind. She jabbed and almost made an Andrea-kabob, but Andrea backed up. It teared her dress a little bit though and her eyes filled with rage. She slashed again but the girl backed up until she could see all of us.

"Wait. I come with a message." Her voice was cold as ice and I shivered.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. I was sitting on the floor clutching my arm, trying to stop the blood. Andrea still had her sword ready, prepared for her to attack again, and Will was still standing there in shock but he quickly regained his bearings and got his bow and arrow (thank gods) out.

"I am a servant to Khione, goddess of snow, attendant to Gaea. You shall abandon your hopeless quest to find the cure for your camp and come serve Gaea if you wish to survive."

My mouth dropped open. _Gaea?_ As in Mother Earth Gaea? She couldn't be rising. It wasn't _possible._ Wasn't she supposed to be on our side? This couldn't be happening. _But Kronos wasn't supposed to be possible either,_ the part of my brain that was still sane thought. The gods followed patterns. We just fought Kronos. Next up was Gaea. But no one expected it to be so soon, it had barely been four months since the war with Kronos. And we had lost so _much_ in that war, how could we suffer through that again?

She continued, "You shall face unimaginable consequences should you try to resist." Then she disappeared with a flurry of snow and ice.

The temperature rised to normal again, but there was still a patch of ice where she stood. Just then was when I noticed how much my arm hurt. Celestial bronze. I had only felt this pain once before, during the titan war.

Will and Andrea raced over to me. I tried to get up but they both protested.

"We have to get out of the street. Mortals are going to get suspicious." Said Andrea.

They carried me over to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be in the empire state building. It was thankfully empty. It felt like a joke. Being here, right under Olympus, give or take 600 floors. I wanted to march up to Olympus right then and there to confront the gods about going silent and leaving us to defend ourselves, but I was in too much pain to even talk.

Yet I managed, "A-ambrosia. It's in my b-bag."

Will got some out and carefully fed it to me, while Andrea cleaned my wound. Who knew? She was an Apollo girl at heart… kinda. No. Not really. Forget I said anything. I hated this; being babied, like I couldn't do anything. I felt weak and like I was bringing them down.

After we all got cleaned up, I muttered a thanks and we went back out. First things first, getting to San Fran. We took a taxi to the airport and purchased three plane tickets to LA. As we got on, I prayed to Zeus to not blast us out of the air and to Hermes for safe travels.

Our seats were toward the back, which I didn't like. If we had to get off, we weren't in the best position to do so. Will was by the window, Andrea the aisle, and me in the middle. As soon as the plane took off, I began to feel tired. We hadn't done much, hadn't faced any real monsters yet, but I felt as if Khione's servant had drained all my power.

Khoine. I remembered learning something about her in one of Chiron's classes. She was the daughter of Boreas, the north wind, and Oreithyia. She was the greek goddess of snow. Not really someone I wanted to mess with. We had to warn Chiron about all of it, but first, our quest.

I don't remember falling asleep, but next thing I knew, Andrea was shaking my shoulder. "We're gonna be landing in a few minutes. Get your stuff ready. And be ready. Monsters could be anywhere."

Way to jinx it Andrea.

I looked around. I had fallen asleep on Will's shoulder and was hugging his arm, but he looked like he didn't notice. He was staring out the window, deep in thought. How could he do that? Last time I checked, he was ADHD like the rest of us. I saw a faint smile playing on Andrea's lips as she looked back and forth between us. I gave her a weird look. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning back in her seat. Gods, I hoped I didn't snore. I never had before, according to my friends and mom, but you never know.

"You ok?" I asked Will.

"Huh? Oh… yea." He seemed nervous about something.

I realized I was still holding onto his arm, and let go. "Sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

"It's fine." He sighed and looked back outside.

I frowned. There was definitely something up. I had to find a way to get him to tell me. Hmm. Nope, don't got anything.

I sighed. I'd eventually get it out of him. Suddenly the plane started to drop, and I began to panic. What was happening?

"Sky, calm down. We're landing. It's ok. You're safe." Said Andrea.

I nodded. I had never been on a plane before.

I didn't relax until the plane had landed on the ground and stopped moving. We all got our bags and started moving out. I started to feel claustrophobic. All these people… What would we do about monsters? We couldn't fight them in such a small space, and we couldn't let these innocent people get hurt.

We made it out the airport and everything though, without any monsters. I was scared. That shouldn't have happened. We should have faced at least one monster by now. But I wasn't complaining… yet.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidently walked into someone.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" I yelped, looking at the boy. He was tall, probably older than me, and had blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt.

"Oh, no problem. I see you're a little distracted." He looked me over, and hesitated a little when he saw the sheath around my hip. Wait… could he see my knife? I looked ahead at Will and Andrea who were looking back at me with wide eyes. I didn't think I had any other weapons out, so at least that was good.

"Yea… So sorry again. Um… I should get back to my friends." I bit my lip. Was he clearsighted? I had to get out of there as fast as I could just in case.

"Ok, bye." He said, and I casually walked over to Will and Andrea, who looked like they wanted to ask me a million questions but didn't.

"Well… he was nice." I said, in an attempt to break the silence.

I thought I saw Will stiffen when I said that, but it must have been my imagination, because he was fine the next second.

"Skylar, he could have seen your knife; he probably did!" Will growled. Woah, where did that come from? He had never sounded so mean, especially not to me.

"I'm sorry! But I got away! He probably just thought he was going insane."

"Ugh, fine! Now first, let's figure out how we're going to get to San Francisco. Once we're there, I can lead the way since that's where I'm from. Then we'll get the flower and get back to camp. But you guys are gonna have to listen to me." Will said, well more like ordered.

"Excuse me? I don't recall Zeus ever dying and making _you_ one of the gods." I glared at him. Thunder rumbled overhead. "Chill!"

He glared back. "Fine. Then what do _you_ think we should do, Your Highness?"

I stiffened. "Well I don't know bout you guys, but I'm starving. Follow me if you want." I turned and started walking to the nearest fast food place. They followed me but I could hear Will grumbling about something.

What had gotten into him? He _never_ acted like this. Did I do something? And as for the _Your Highness_ thing, that was honestly not okay. I had spent my life around people like that, snobby rich kids who got everything, and I was not one of them.

I wiped away a stray tear before stepping inside and sliding into a booth. Will and Andrea slid in across from me. The place was empty, and the only people there were the two guys at the counter, which I suppose should have worried me, but at the moment, I was too hungry to think of anything besides food.

We all got cheeseburgers and fries. We all ate in silence. Will was still upset about _something_ and Andrea kept looking at the both of us like she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

Finally, Will broke the silence. "I'll go pay." And he left.

Andrea waited for a little bit and then looked at me, "Don't worry about him. He's just upset."

"I figured that out but what I don't know is _why_?"

"I… um, I don't know either, but he'll come around. You guys are best friends." I knew she was lying about not knowing, but I hoped she was right about him coming around. I was surprised at how nice she could be when she wanted to be. Andrea had been my worst enemy since I got to camp, but now… now we were actually… _friends_.

Suddenly, I heard a growl and a loud crash. Andrea and I jumped up with our weapons already in our hands. Will was on the floor with one of the guys pinning him down with a sword. The other guy was standing ready in case he tried to get up. They looked much different than they had at the counter. They were both eight feet tall, with shaggy brown fur everywhere, and claws for nails and snouts. They were wearing blue jeans and the aprons from the restaurant. It would have looked funny, if they were on our side and not trying to kill us.

The first one picked him up with his hands around his neck and he started to turn blue. The other one stood there laughing while me and Andrea stood there and screamed.

**AN: Let's just all admit that I suck at writing action scenes. And should I do one in Will's POV or keep it like it is? And if anyone has any ideas for monsters, please help me. Love ya!**

**Nessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'm so so so sorry for not updating! And thank you all SO much for the reviews! It means the world, Olympus, and the Underworld to me :) And so I was gonna do Will's POV but I'm gonna wait for a bit :) and that's it so yea**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. That's it.**

Our screams roared in my ears. My brain had finally processed it. Will was in trouble. Aoratos was in my hand. So why wasn't I moving? I ran forward and Bear 1 growled and let go of Will. Thank gods for that. But now, I had both of their attention. Great. (Sar-cas-mmmm)

Bear 2 lunged for me but I jumped. Luckily (not), Bear 1 was there to grab my foot. I hung there, by my foot, and tried cutting him, but he just twisted my arm. I screamed in pain. Aoratos fell to the floor. I saw Andrea dragging Will away to safety. Bear 2 got out his own sword and sliced my stomach, and then Bear 1 dropped me on my head. They both loomed over me.

Bear 1 spoke. "This is your last warning. Surrender to Gaea or be killed with the rest." His voice was scratchy and deep.

"Never!" I squeaked, feeling dizzy.

He got ready to lunge when the tip of a sword erupted from its stomach, through the apron, and it exploded into dust.

Bear 2 was outraged, to say the least. He grabbed Andrea and threw her on the floor with me. "You have killed my brother! For this you must pa-" Arrows impaled themselves into his side. Will! Thank the gods! Bear 2 left the same way his brother did, into gold dust.

"Are you guys alright?" Will said, looking worried. He sat next to us on the floor and checked us over.

Andrea replied, "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Its Skylar you need to help."

"I'm ok." I said, even though I didn't feel like it. The cut in my stomach was deep. I was losing blood. It would take time to heal, but we didn't have any. I was seeing double, then triple, then nothing at all.

I dreamt about Camp Half-Blood. It was terrible. There was war everywhere. The cabins were burned down. The trees on fire, the lake completely drained. Blood everywhere, and my friends… my friends were gone. I knew that in this dream, my friends and family would be in the Underworld, preparing for eternal damnation.

_Yes child… Life as you know it is doomed… Join me and it could be saved…_

A new picture came before me. The camp thrived. The number of campers had doubled. And I saw familiar faces everywhere. Travis. Connor. Katie. Andrea. Danny. Will. I wanted that so badly, I was almost tempted to join her. But then I remembered who I was talking to. Gaea.

_No! Never! We will defeat you Gaea, you can count on it!_

_Beware the earth, for it will no longer be your friend._

_That's a you problem. Leave me out of it._

I concentrated on waking up. My eyes fluttered open. I was in the back seat of a car. My head felt better, and my stomach was wrapped. Andrea was driving and our bags were in the passenger seat. I was lying down, with my head in Will's lap. He was staring out the window, like he did on the plane, absently playing with my hair. I got up and he looked at me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, we're driving to San Francisco. We're almost there. We have like 10 minutes left."

"Ok, how'd we get the car?"

"When you were passed out, we were walking when the car came out of an alley. I have a feeling it's from our parents. It just radiated with power, a familiar type of power so that's what I'm assuming…"

"Oh ok." I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I was hoping they stole the car. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I _am_ a child of Hermes aren't I? But either way, I was glad our parents helped us, especially since they were going against the king of the god's wishes. The whole silent thing was stupid. That wouldn't do shit. If anything, it would make it easier for Gaea to rise.

"Yeah."

I looked out the window. I had to admit, I was scared. Terrified actually. I was expected to lead this quest, but the only things I really did were piss off people for some reason and pass out a lot. And I had no clue where I was getting us. My mind went back to when Chiron had volunteered me for the quest. How could he believe that _I_ could save camp? I had no clue where to go, or what mountain would have the flower. But Andrea probably knew, and I trusted her to get us there.

"Hey, um… Skylar?" Will said tentatively.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Um… I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for how I was acting before. I don't really know what got into me." He looked down, like he was scared I would be mad or something.

"It's fine. I understand. We all have those days." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Ok, cool."

"Guys." Andrea said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we're here."

I looked outside. The mountain we were next to didn't show any signs of life and it had a strange and powerful aura to it, so I knew it must be the one we were looking for. The quest was finally becoming real to me. We could _die_ here. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until Will said, "Sky, calm down. It's ok. We'll be fine." I nodded and we got out of the car and starting going to the mountain.

It wasn't very large, and had green trees everywhere. The path was a dirt road, which worried me, but Gaea wasn't doing anything… yet. **AN: She won't do anything cus Piper, Jason, and Leo made her go to sleep again so… yea. Plus, I got no clue what I should write…** We trekked up the trail, which went around the mountain about twice until the top. When we finally got there, it looked like a nightmare. There was a ring of smoke, going outwards from one certain point on the mountain. The trees had been blown outwards and it was all dirt and dust, no grass what so ever. It was all going away from one point, and at that point, there was a small flower growing, but you could feel its power all the way from here. It was changing colors and glowing brightly. The ground around it had a little bit of grass growing here and it had a sweet smell, like Fabreeze, but less artificial.

"Well, let's go." I said, and I started walking to it. It was there, so we should go right?

"Wait! It could be a-" Will started.

_Boom!_

There was an explosion of ice and wind between me and the flower and I flew backwards. I did a backflip into a tree.

"-trap." He finished.

"Thank you, smart one!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry!"

I grumbled and tried getting down. I fell out of the tree and landed on my back. I made my way back to the two of them and we looked to where the explosion was. There, a lady and her… minions were staring back at us like we were insane. Ok, that's a good way to start, confusing the shit out of your enemies and then attacking.

The lady was pretty, in an icy sort of way. She looked proud and regal, but also had this look that could freeze you in your spot, speechless. Her skin was unnaturally pale, like snow. She had lush black hair, as dark as a winter's night and cold coffee brown eyes, that seemed to follow your every movement.

She spoke coldly, "Well judging from _that_, I doubt you'll be smart enough to figure out who I am. I am Khoine, goddess of snow."

Well that sure as Hades wasn't good.

**AN: I got no clue what to do now so it ends here :( But not the story! Gods no, the story continues, but the chapter ends. So… yea! Reviewww! Love ya!**

**Nessa**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Short chapter alert! I'm so sorry and please read the author's note at the bottom! It is very important, and has to do with updating!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you? No. That's your answer then. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

This was not good, not good at all. (duh -_-)

She was analyzing us, trying to figure out the best way to take us down. Not exactly helping my nerves by doing that. I knew that showing weakness wouldn't help either. I looked her straight in the eyes as she looked over at Andrea. When her eyes fell upon me, I felt a chill go through my body. We seemed to be having a staredown.

After a few seconds, her lip curled up into a half smirk and she screamed, "ATTACK!"

The monsters charged at us, yelling strange battle cries and stuff.

"Go! Get the flower!" I yelled to Andrea. "We'll cover you."

But there wasn't much to do. At this point, even in California, where it was Apollo central, the sun was sinking down the horizon. It must have been about 10 in the night already. Will's source of power was fading, fast. We had to stop them, _now_. Easier said than done, of course.

I charged at the hellhounds and Will did the same with the dracanae. I got Aoratos and started slicing them up. They were pretty confused since they couldn't see the blade, but I used it to my advantage. I stabbed them, but they kept coming, more and more of them. Will managed to kill most of the dracanae and was now moving to the earthborn, but there was still Andrea to worry about. Monsters were coming at her too, so she didn't have a chance to get the flower. She was too busy fending them off.

Will seemed to be doing okay at the moment defending himself so that was good.

I heard a thump a little bit away. I looked over and gasped. Andrea was unconscious on the floor and Will was too far away to help.

The empousa responsible for that raised her sword and was about to bring it down on her. I screamed and ran over and blocked the jab with Aoratos.

Wait… how did I do that? She was on the other side of the mountain.

"Skylar, why are you glowing!" Will yelled. I looked down. Wow. I was glowing purple, the color of Hermes. (That's not true, but purple is an awesome color :D)

_Hermes_. I got a crumbled piece of ambrosia from my pocket and stuffed it in Andrea's mouth. She started to wake up and the monsters were starting to take notice of us. I used my super swag newfound powers and ran to the other side of the mountain. I always had a gift for being loud. Maybe this whole gifting glowing thing would help. I let an ear splitting scream out and the monsters turned to me. Some already weak ones disintegrated but the others were barely fazed. Andrea and Will covered their ears from the high pitched noise.

Now this may come as a shock to you, but I don't really think before I act.

Now I had all their attention. Shit. They started coming towards me from all angles and I stumbled backwards. I was at the edge of the mountain now. I looked down. A pretty bad drop. Three stories at the least. I turned back to the monsters. I would have to fall or fight. Obviously the latter. The monsters looked up above me. Then a huge shadow passed over me and I froze. Slowly, I turned around and looked up. There was a _huge_ giant standing right there. I was positive it wasn't there a minute ago… It smashed its fist on the mountain next to a tree that was already dangerously tilted.

I'm a little slow sometimes. Next thing I knew the tree was falling, and it was about to fall right on me. I could either jump backwards down the cliff or go forwards to the monsters, who all had their weapons out and ready for some fresh demigod. Running would have helped too, but at the moment, I was frozen in place, shocked that it was all over after coming this far.

"SKYLAR!" I heard someone yell. Will tackled me out of the way. Good news: the tree didn't kill me. Bad news: we both fell off the mountain and down the drop.

**AN: Kk so that was it. And well, the whole idea of the chapter was given to me by Kayla Lex's Sister :) So read her stories, they are fantabulous! And for the special authors note: I am going on vacation and I'm about to leave for the airport in like 20 minutes. So the sad part is I can't update :( but I will try to access a wifi source for you guys. So I'll be gone for like a month, and then yea. So that's it. And I think there will be like 2 or 3 chapters left. Thanks guys for all your support! Love ya!**

**Nessa**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Oh. My. Gods. I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! First, I went on vaca. Then, I had to wait to get wifi. Then finally, I couldn't figure out how to write because the computer I'm on right now doesnt have microsoft word :/ so yep... here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

I screamed. That was it. During the time we were falling to certain death, I screamed.

Suddenly, there was a jolt. I opened my eyes and saw that Will had grabbed onto a branch that was sticking out of the side of the mountain. His arm was around my waist securely, and his face was morphed into an expression of shock/pain. That was probably due to my screaming... Whoops...

I looked down at the rocks and the waves crashing into them and squeaked.

"New rule. No looking down." I whimpered.

"Shhh, it's ok." Will tried to comfort me.

Gods, if we weren't on a quest to save camp, hanging 30 feet over rocks and waves, and looking like we'd been through a blender, I might have kissed him right then and there. But sadly, we were.

I took deep breaths and got back to being focused. We hadn't fell _that_ much, so we could probably climb back up if we were careful. I realized Will was hanging by one arm keeping himself and me from dying and that he couldn't do that forever.

I grabbed ahold of another branch near us that looked strong and started climbing until I got to a tree that was sticking out of the side of the mountain. It was deeply routed and had a thick trunk and looked safe enough so I sat on it. Will came and sat next to me.

I stared out at the ocean. It was so calm, yet so violent. I traced the coastline going south with my eyes. So close, yet so far away from home. I wonder what my mom would do if she knew we had traveled all the way to LA and San Francisco but we didn't even stop by to regroup or get more food or just to even say _hi_.

Will put his arm around me and hugged me. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

We were quiet for a moment. I heard swords clanging above us. My eyes widened. We had left Andrea all alone up there to defend herself against the monsters.

Will seemed to notice this the same time I did.

"Let's go!" We both said in unison. I blushed. Luckily, he had already turned around and didn't notice.

I found a ledge and started to go up. Will was on another one a little bit away.

When I was close to the top, I put my hand on a rock that apparently wasn't a rock. It crumbled into dirt. My hand slipped and I started to fall. Someone grabbed my hand from above and pulled me up the rest of the way. They pulled a little too hard though. We both fell backwards and I landed on top of... Will.

His eyes were filled with different emotions: worry, rage, scare, but mostly, relief. Mine probably were filled with a look that said, "Shit! I almost just fell to my freaking death! Thank you SO much for saving me!"

We got up and I mumbled a quick apology. He gave me a half smile and we charged at the monsters. I whipped out Aoratos and killed the first thing I saw, which happened to be a dracanae. I was sick of all the crap and ready for it all to be done. After that, all Hades broke loose. We fought like there was no tomorrow. After what seemed like ages, all the monsters started disappearing by themselves, without us even doing anything. I was too tired to wonder what that might be about.

Andrea ran up and grabbed the flower, then ran back to me and Will. We looked at it in awe. We actually did it. Now we could go back to camp and not be worried 24/7.

But of course I jinxed it by thinking that. Another explosion of ice sounded again. But this one was weak. Khoine appeared in front of us looking ready to kill. She looked weak too.

And on the bright side, she brought a blizzard with her. How fun! (note the sarcasm)

"Run!" I screamed.

We ran towards the edge of the mountain with Khoine right behind us. She lunged for Andrea to try and snatch the flower away but I intercepted. She got an icicle out of the snow and hurled it at me. It impaled itself into my side and I screamed. Not so much from the pain of the impact, but from the fact that the coldness (is that a word?) from it was slowly seeping into my blood and freezing me from the inside out.

I got Aoratos and prepared for a fight. One hand on the knife and the other on the wound, which the icicle would _not_ come out of. It was stuck to me, like when you lick a cold, icy popsicle.

"Skylar, no! We need to leave!" Will shouted over the roar of the blizzard.

"No! This is how it was meant to be! You and Andrea need to get the flower back to camp. That's what the prophecy said." I chocked out. And deep down, I knew it was true. I knew it since the beginning of the quest. At least I did subconsioucly. The prophecy said that the sun and dove would bring it back, not _help_ bring it back. This was what I was supposed to do. There was a pretty damn good chance I wouldn't make it back.

He looked like he didn't want to and was going to stay but Andrea grabbed his arm and pulled him along, slightly charmspeaking. I knew that from the suddenly dazed look on Will's face. I turned back to Khoine.

"Well that was very noble of you. You would have made a fine asset to Gaea's army, even if you are a _demigod_. But I think killing you will be more fun." Khoine snarled.

My eyes blazed with a power I didn't even know I had.

I was a demigod.

A child of Hermes.

I would _not_ go down to this witch.

"Bring it, bitch." (excuse my language, but i felt that just had to be put in)

She screamed in outrage and got an ice sword out of the air.

Oh why did I open my big mouth?

The fight was a blur. No, literally. It was a blur. I could barely see anything through the snow, which seemed to be falling much harder now. But the effort was draining Khoine, and I saw that.

Some of the things I remember are like when a block of ice hit me in the head, and when I stabbed her in the foot.

By the end, I was a fighting machine. We slashed at eachother and I kept hitting open spots. My skills had improved a lot, but I knew it wasn't just me. Hermes was also helping me maintain my strength and willpower. Even though I'd only met him once, he had stll been watching over me through it all. And it wasn't just him; I was glowing, radiating with power, the colors in a rainbow and others too. The gods were all on my side today and I would win if it was the last thing I did.

The storm was dramatically subsiding, and then it went out completely. Khoine was doubled over clutching her stomach.

She gave me a look like she wanted me to pity her, but I'd hear enough stories about gods to know not to trust her.

I swung my knife one last time and she disappeared in a flurry of crystal snowflakes.

Then I realized how much pain I was actually in. The freeze from the icicle had spread and it hurt like Hades. I didn't know if I would die from it freezing me all together or killing me from hypothermia.

I fell to the ground, breathing heavily with pained breaths. Tears were streaming down my face. I had defeated Khoine, injured her so she couldn't come back for a while, but I didn't think I would survive long enough to get to camp. Even if I did, there was no guarentee that the Apollo campers could heal me.

Suddenly, another flash of light appeared in front of me. No. This couldn't be happening. Not again; not so soon.

_Great, she's back for more._

**AN: Yay! I finished! Sorry that it's shorter than the usual chapters I post :/ and also sorry for any grammatical errors I made on this one cus I didn't have autocorrect so yep... Soooo... yea! Please review! The next chapter will be out in... well idk but less than a week for sure! Two more chapter till the end, and I have a surprise next chapter that'll probably make you wanna scream and shoot me... but you better not. Jk, but seriously, dont shoot me. Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey! I know that you're probably gonna (try to) kill me after this is over so I'll get on with the story now :)**

**Disclaimer: Why must I do this on every chapter? I dont own PJO or HoO *sobs***

No, no, no. Why? How?

Khoine was back, or that's what I thought.

Three flashes of purple, pink, and yellow came before me. I shut my eyes to avoid the searing light. When I opened, I saw... my _dad. _He was standing there, right in front of me, in the flesh and blood... er... ichor. His eyes were filled with relief, proudness, worry, happiness, and more.

Next to him were Aphrodite and Apollo. Aphrodite was holding Apollo's ear, making him bend over slightly in pain. I had to stifle a laugh at that, but quickly stopped at the pain it caused me.

"Apollo, you must save her." Hermes pleaded.

"The Fates have arranged this for her; we cannot tamper with destiny. I'm sorry." Apollo replied in a toneless voice. But his eyes gave away the regret he was feeling inside.

"But Apollo! You have to save her! She's in love with-" Aphrodite cut herself off when she saw my eyes widen and me gasp. "You know, never mind. But seriously! Fix her!"

"Aphrodite, no. I can't."

She stepped forward, and with the deadliest voice I'd ever heard, especially shocking me coming from the goddess of love, said "Do not defy me Apollo or I _will_ make sure that Rachel Dare falls in love, and it sure as Hades won't be with _you_." Apollo looked shocked, then hurt, then shocked again. **AN: I LOVE Rapollo!** "Now I'm going to say this one more time. _Fix. Her._"

I gasped and started clutching my neck. I couldn't breathe. It was cold, and it hurt, like after you sprint the mile in cold weather.

"Apollo, she can't breathe! Help her! Please!" Hermes pleaded.

"Fine, but this is the only time."

He came forward and kneeled down next to me. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked at the would and frowned.

"Close your eyes."

I did and I felt warmth spread throughout my body. When I opened, the icicle was gone and I felt reenergized. I got up and looked at the three gods in front of me, who were looking at me happily, but at the same time, regretfully.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

My dad gave me a half smile, "Skylar, we have to send you back now. But know that you can't fight with your friends. You are needed to heal the border. _You_ must figure out how. I sent back your two friends earlier. They are already at camp, and fighting. We must go now before Zeus finds out. Goodbye, my brave girl. Stay alive."

I shut my eyes as they made their exit. When I opened, I felt a tear go down my cheek. That was almost the exact same thing my mom had said to me when she left me at Camp Half-Blood. And what did he mean fighting?

I looked down. Aphrodite had given me a makeover. But luckily, all she did was fix my tattered clothes and brush my hair and remove the dirt and other particles from my hair and skin.

I grabbed my backpack and turned around. A glowing purple vortex was spinning there. I smiled and jumped through.

I came out a few feet above the ground. I tumbled onto the grass near Thalia's pine and got up a little shaky. According to the position of the moon, it was around 2 am. So camp should be peaceful and quiet right?

Wrong. War was everywhere. Monsters were invading the border and the campers were fighting for their lives. Somehow, none had come to notice me yet and were engaging in many acts of destruction around me.

Chiron trotted up. "Quickly Skylar. Go to the fleece and help Andrea. You need to figure out how to heal the boundaries." Then he left.

I scrambled up the tree until I got to the branch with the fleece. Andrea was sitting there with a panicked expression until she saw me come and sit next to her.

"Oh my gods, Skylar!" She gave me a hug. She was crying furiously. "Skylar, help. I have no clue what to do with this."

I took the flower in my hand and stared at it. I put it on top of the fleece and prayed to every god I knew. Still, it didn't do anything.

I took it in my hand again and stared out at the people fighting. I saw Travis and Connor fighting a dracanae. I saw Katie growing vines around an earthborn. I saw one of the new campers that had gone on the quest bonking a griffin on the head with a flaming hammer. And then I saw him. Will was lying on the ground clutching his side. A dracanae stood above him weilding her sword. She lifted it up and-

"Skylar! No!" Andrea screamed.

I looked down and gasped. My hand had clutched around the flower so tight I had broke it. I opened my hand and the juice from it fell in drops from my hand onto the fleece.

There was a bright glow. It overcame the fleece and shot outwards. Going over and around the border, the monsters, the campers, etc. **AN: Okay, so in my head, there is this whole dramatic scene going on, but I have no clue how to write it out, so when you read this, exaggerate it in your head :)**

When it finally stopped, the border was glowing. There were no more patches in it. All the monsters that were inside camp and a good 50 meters out of it were disintegrated.

Andrea and I jumped out of the tree and ran to Chiron. He smiled widely and looked around. "I am so relieved. This could have been a whole lot worse."

I wholeheartedly agreed. The campers around us had all been healed, but they were still _really_ tired.

"Everybody go to sleep!" Chiron shouted. They all left without a single complaint and then it was just me, Andrea, Chiron, and Will.

"I'm going to hit the hay myself, but you three can get some food and relax for a while. I see you are all wide awake and energized so sleeping won't work.

We thanked him and started going to the pavilion.

"Hold on, let me just get something from my cabin. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." I said. They both said ok and I left. But instead of going inside of the cabin, I went to the back. I just had a feeling I should.

When I got there, I saw a note tacked to the cabin.

_Skylar,_

_Oh my me. You did it. You saved camp! Yay! Now we can get back to the important stuff! *sigh* My new soap opera has started!_

_Aphrodite_

I blushed. Oh gods, the goddess of love was watching my love life. This was not good. But I was on her good side so maybe it'd be ok? Ugh, I don't know.

She would definitely not make this easy. And truthfully, it had only been about two days since I first thought I liked Will. So much had happened since then, but also so little.

I walked back to the pavilion when I heard talking. I hid behind a tree to see what it was and my jaw dropped.

Will was talking to Andrea, his back facing me, and her hands in his.

"Um, I, uh, I... I love you." He stuttered. My heart dropped into the underworld.

She smiled. "I love you too."

She gave him a hug and I bit my lip. I couldn't see any of this anymore.

I turned around and ran. The last thing I heard was a girl's voice screaming, "Skylar! Wait!"

**AN: Hahaha *evil laugh* I told you you'd hate me. And no, that wasn't a dream. And so ya, the last chapter is next. This is so sad! So if you want more Skylar, read_ Robin Hood PJO & HoO Style _by _SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon_ :) Skylar is a co-awesomie! and she is dating Will in it :) so yea... Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is the last chapter :( this is so sad. Let's see if Skylar and Will get together or not... but first, you guys know how I'm completely clueless? Well so alot of people are always like I got 200 view on my story and I'm like cool... cus i didn't know how. So then I go on Stealing the Sun's Heart and it has 1591 views! I almost dropped my laptop! So thank you all SO much for everything! Here's a special shoutout to all that reviewed/favorited/followed this story! Thank you _Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren, Lele-the-Greek-Geek, SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon, xPandahhExpress, Daughter of Nyx, MeRoNa119, Guest, Daughter of Hades11, OxIzzyxO, Booknerd19, ladybug28, DanceGirl1031, diAngelosGirl, ADuChane, Wereninja,_ _McKenna Suave Daughter of Poseidon_ (without the spaces cus for some reason, my laptop is stupid), _50-obsessions-lib-13, AinsleyWright, MatildaWright, Kawaiineko-chan123,_ and _hellraiserphoenix._**

**Thank you all so much for all your support. I couldn't have done this without you!**

**I dont own PJO or HoO, but eh, whatev. I still like being a teenage girl :)**

**Now after that very long authors note, here is the final chapter to...**

**Stealing**

**the**

**Sun's**

**Heart**

**:)**

I ran to the one place I could think of: the beach. It was around 2:30 am. The moon was shining above and the lake was beautiful. Everything was so calm and pretty, except for me that is.

Tears were streaming down my face and I had no clue how to stop them. Was this what Aphrodite had planned? Breaking my heart? Ahh! I wanted to scream every time I thought about it. How someone else had my life planned out and I couldn't do anything about it.

I stared out at the lake. The waves crashing against the sand. It was calming. Eventually when the tears had stopped falling, I felt like I could breathe again.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If I fell in love with him so fast, I could fall out of love fast too... right?

I sighed. What good would that do?

I heard footsteps behind me and then someone sat down next to me on the sand.

"Skylar, what's up?" Will's voice said happily.

I didn't face him. I couldn't face him without bursting into tears again.

He put a finger on my chin and turned my face to face his. I somehow kept back most of the tears but a few dropped. His expression immediately became concerned. "You're crying. What happened?"

"Um, I, uh... rolled my ankle on the way here and it really hurt." It didn't sound very convincing to me, but he bought it.

He put his hand on my ankle and I flinched from his touch.

"Nothing seems to be broken... not even bruised or strained."

"I heal quickly?" It came out as a question and I mentally slapped myself.

"Skylar-"

I cut him off, "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

He gave me a confused look. "What girlfriend?"

"How stupid do you think I am Will! I saw you and Andrea! When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"What? Andrea? I don't- oh... That. umm..."

"Yea, that. Well?"

"Um... I kinda was... practicing?" It came out as a question but my mouth still dropped. Practicing? I was officially confuzled.

"What?"

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite so... I was kind of hoping she could help me ask another girl I'm kind of in love with out..." He said the last part quickly, but I heard every word clearly.

It was silent for a while. Then I spoke quietly. "Who?

"What?"

"Who did you want to ask out?"

"Oh. Ummm, it, um, I, uhh..."

"Well?"

"It was... uh..."

"Spit it out!"

He didn't respond. He just looked down at the sand, refusing to make eye contact.

I sighed. I thought he could trust me. Guess not. "Forget it." I got up and started to walk away.

"You!" he shouted.

I froze. _W-what?_

I turned around. He had stood up too.

Then in a much quieter voice, he said, "It was you, Skylar. I love you."

My heartbeat started to race at 5000 mph. But I was still frozen in spot, my mouth open and eyes wide.

He sighed in defeat and turned around.

I finally found my voice. "Wait!"

He looked back just to be met with my lips on his. The sudden force made him stumble and we both fell onto the sand, me on top of him. After a few seconds, he started to kiss me back. My arms went around his neck as I played with his hair. His went around my waist pulling us even closer.

I heard a shriek. I pulled back and we looked over at the bushes. Andrea stumbled out of them and smiled sheepishly.

"Way to ruin a good moment Andrea." I mumbled under my breath.

Will smirked. Shit, he heard me. I blushed and looked away.

"I uh..." Andrea turned and ran back to the pavilion.

I turned back to Will. He was smiling, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

I ran my fingers through the sand next to us. "Hmm, I guess I love you too." I said nonchantly, looking back at him.

He raised his eyebrows.

I gave him an innocent expression and said, "What?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

I laughed too and smiled.

"I love you too" I whispered as I leaned down to kiss him again.

So yea, that's my story. That's how I stole the sun's heart. (or how he stole mine... depends on how you think of it...)

**AN: Whadya think? Good? Bad? Tell me people! I live on your feedback (along with oreos and ice cream) :D so yep! I'll be focusing more on my story Wisdom and War Collide now so check it out! Plus I got a Tratie fic coming up soon :) Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
